1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new high silica faujasite polymorph containing cesium that can be used for sorption, separation and catalyst applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Early zeolite synthesis with cesium, Cs, was reported by Barrer and McCallum in 1953 in J. Chem. Soc. (London) page 4029, and subsequent work has been reviewed by Barrer and Sieber in 1977 J. Chem. Soc. (Dalton) page 1020, in which they synthesized in Cs-Li-(CH.sub.3).sub.4 N systems the wide pore zeolites offretite, ZK-5 previously reported by G. T. Kerr in Inorg. Chem. 5, page 1539 (1966), and ZSM-2 previously reported by J. Ciric in U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,874 (1968). Robson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,738 (1975), has also reported the synthesis of zeolite Rho in the Na-Cs synthesis system.
The naturally occurring zeolite faujasite has been synthesized to yield products having silica/alumina ratios up to about 5.5 as described in Milton in U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,244; Breck in U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,007; Elliott and McDaniel in U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,099 and Vaughan, Edwards and Barrett in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,352. Attempts to make faujasite zeolite having ratios greater than this result in very long crystallization times as described by Kacirek and Lechert, J. Phys. Chem., 79, p. 1589, (1975) or required stepwise treatments of low ratio materials with reagents that selectively remove aluminum ions from the faujasite framework as described by Kerr in U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,519 and by Eberly in U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,400, or involve detailed exchange and calcination treatments as described by Maher and McDaniel in U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,192.